Sofia the First: Her Royal Spyness (Re-Writed)
by LuciaTheFirst
Summary: This is a rewrite from "Her royal spyness" (Season 03 Episode 18) I felt inspired to a deeper story when I watched the episode, so I wanted to share it with all of you. I hope you enjoy it. English is not my mother language, so, I did a great effort in not making mistakes. I read my fic so much times... but even like that, if you find some mistakes, please review it, Thankyou!


Amber was excited watching the stars with her new telescope while Sofia was reading a  
book. Amber tells Sofia without leaving her artifact:  
"—This new telescope allows me to see even beyond, I have seen hundreds of stars that had only  
seen in books"— Sofia interrupted her own reading and although she not share the same  
intense devotion of the stars as Amber, she said:  
"—I'm happy for you Amber" — she smiled while accepting such a demonstration of fanaticism that  
she could not understand. Amber saw that Sofia was reading very entertained her book and was  
curious, and she asks:  
"—Sofia, what's about the book you are reading?"— As she watched Sofia and she lowered her  
telescope and Sofia replied:  
"-It's About some mythological creatures called Sealions, it says that no one has seen yet  
after the scientist Alfred Morgan discovered them" —  
"—Oh, so it's a science book? ... you do not have am astrology book?"- Sofia was excited at  
seeing the interest in reading from Amber, so she replied:  
"—Of course Amber, let me go get one to the library!"  
"—Fine, I wait here ..." and looked through her telescope that she had left pointing to the  
floor.  
Sofia went happily to the library And said thankyou to the librarian while she closed the door.  
When she returned, she heard Amber laughing out loudly, Sofia was curious and went straight to  
see what was happening with all the books in her hands, she entered the room and said:  
"—Amber, I brought the astrology books you asked me"  
"—Oh?, (Laughs)... yes, let them on the table" - Amber replied with a dismissive wave of his hand  
without leaving her eyes from her telescope, Sofia left the books on the table and looking at  
Amber having fun, she felt even more curious and asked:  
"—What it's so funny Amber?" - Amber was startled by the question and said:  
"—Oh, it's nothing ... It's just that James dog is driving the maids crazy... (Laughs again)"  
"—Amber, you're spying the maids?" Sofia asked a little angry  
"—Oh ... No ... I'm just supervising them do their job ..." said Amber nervously, Sofia replied:  
"Amber! Dad gave you that telescope so you could see the stars, not the people ... That's not  
nice!"  
"—Oh ... Sofia ... Ohhhh ... Okay, I promise not to spy again ..." Sofia smiled and said:  
"—Well, but now we go to dinner, let's go!"  
"—Go ahead Sofia, I'll catch you"  
"—Okay ..." Sofia said a little distrustful, and she went to dinner.  
At dinner, King Roland was not present, in fact, the royal family was dining at a round table,  
which was clearly not the long table where they used to carry out their family dinners.  
Queen Miranda questions the children:  
"-Sofia, Where is your sister Amber? her food will cool ..."  
"-She's very entertained with her new telescope ... She said that she will come right away to eat"  
"—No Sofia" - Miranda said "-We all should be together at dinner time, go get your sister and  
tell her that after dinner that she can continue seeing the stars" — Sofia nervous replied:  
"—I hope that are stars are what she is seeing now..."  
"—Sofia, I'll go with you!" Said James, then the two brothers went looking for their missing  
sister. They arrived and they found out that she was laughing looking down, Sofia dissented sad and  
said:  
"—Oh no ..." James was surprised, Sofia and walked to Amber saying:  
"—Amber ... You promised me!" Amber looked at her two brothers and then shrugged her shoulders  
and then she relaxed them sighing, and she said:  
"-All right... you caught me ..." James confused asks:  
"—What's going on?"  
"Amber is spying on the castle's people and she promised that she would not do it again!"  
"—It's true that Amber?" James said, Amber sighed again trying to get courage and said:  
"—Yes, it's true ... But I will not do it again! Please do not tell Mom!" Sofia sympathized  
and said:  
"—... Okay Amber, I'll give you a second chance"  
"—Thanks Sofia!"  
"—But if I catch you again I'll tell Mom!"  
"—Yes Yes!"  
"—So... Can we go to dinner? Mom awaits for us ..." James said, and they all went to the table.  
When they arrived, Amber noticed that her father was not there, then she asked:  
"—And dad?" Queen Miranda replied:  
"—He went an hour ago to a meeting and he will not return until tomorrow, it's a long journey"  
"—And the food?" James asked  
"—It cooled and I returned it to the kitchen"  
"—Many thanks Amber ... Now I have to go to bed hungry ..." James said angrily,  
Amber just giggled nervously. Miranda said:  
"—Now children go to sleep, tomorrow yur father would return early and it would be good if we  
receive him all together"  
"—Okay Mom" the children responded in unison.  
When Amber arrived her room in her pajamas, she saw her telescope very tempted, but then she  
reject what she wanted saying:  
"—No, I will not fall again ..." Then she leaned back in her bed ... she turned and began to look  
at her telescope again ... She said  
"—I can't take this anymore!" — she got out of bed and continued — "—Just one more time ...  
Nobody will know" Then she began to look trough her telescope, but already at that hour in the  
night no one was outside the castle. Amber felt tired after looking for something to watch and  
she was about to leave her telescope, when he saw a hooded man that was running in the garden  
and walked away toward the departure. Amber was frightened, but said:  
"—Oh! I have to tell this to Mom ... Oh, but if I tell she will know that I was spying ..."  
She bited her lip and then said  
"—What do I do ?!" Then she continued looking and saw Baileywick  
carrying a large box inside the Castle, Amber said:  
"-Baileywick?! What he is doing awake at this hour?!" Then the hooded returned and began to  
talk to Baileywick and handed him a scroll, Baileywick received it and they entered the castle  
together. Amber was very nervous and jumped in bed unable to sleep a wink in all night.  
The next day Amber awoke and left her rom, joining her brothers and yawning, Sofia said:  
"—Are you okay Amber?"  
"—Yeah ... It's just that I could not sleep well..."  
"—Dad will come at any time, go now!" James said, then the three children went  
where Miranda was waiting at the castle gate. Amber looked at Baileywick who closed a door quickly  
and nervous, then he said:  
"—Oh! Your Highnesses, join me outside to meet the king" Amber did not know what to do, what  
Baileywick hid had to be very bad to be so careful to hide it, but she did not  
could say anything, she was so nervous, James sees amber and says:  
"—Amber... Are you sure that you are OK?" and amber was distracted but regained her composure and  
simulating said:  
"—Yeah, I'm fine, do not worry about me ..." James distrustful replied:  
"—...Okay..."  
Then they went outside, Miranda received them and the trumpets where loud, a voice sounded  
saying:  
"—Receive your highness! King Roland The Second!" and a flying carriage appeared carrying  
King Roland, he left the carriage and Sofia and James ran to greet him, but Amber, instead,  
went straight to tell what she saw last night, so she told the king:  
"—Daddy! Come quick! Something terrible is happening!"  
"—Why you come here with such an urgency, Amber?" said the King confused  
"—They're hiding something inside the castle! ..."  
"—Who hides?"  
"—Baileywick! And I know where he has it!"  
"-Baileywick? he never hides things ... Baileywick!"  
"—Yes, Your Majesty?" suddenly appeared Baileywick  
"—Amber says that you are hiding something in the castle, is that true?" Baileywick mourned  
and said:  
"—I'm affraid yes your majesty... but you didn't had to know until tonight ..."  
"—And why I should not know Baileywick?" the king said confused:  
"—Because it Was your surprise birthday dear" Interrupts Miranda, and all the people gathered  
surprises together, Amber says:  
"—His birthday?! ... It can not be! ... It isn't tomorrow?!"  
"—Didn't you knew Amber?" Sofia questions, but Amber only stiffened.  
"-Maybe if you had slept last night, you will know what day is it now..." Said James,  
Amber said worried:  
"—Oh... he's right!..." Then the king said:  
"—Well, what was the surprise?"  
"—Baileywick, Please bring the surprise here" says Miranda  
"—Yes, your highness" says Baileywick, the Queen looks at Amber and asks:  
"—Amber, how is it that you knew that we had this prepared?" Sofia and James were staring at Amber  
in an angry way, and she answers:  
"—... I saw it last night with my telescope" as he lowered her head and everyone was surprised  
again, Sofia said:  
"—Amber! You did it again! Why?!" But Amber could not say anything  
"—Here's your surprise your majesty" Then the servants opened the box and revealed a  
big statue of the king lifting one arm, James says:  
"—Brilliant!" and all the people here rejoiced except for Amber that was whimpering:  
"—B-but I also saw a hooded man handing a parchment to Baileywick!"  
"—That "hooded man" was I Amber, and that parchment was another surprise for your father ..."  
said Miranda  
"—And what was that surprise honey?" Roland said  
"—Oh, in about an hour we are going boating Roly! that parchment is the reservation of the boat"  
"—Oh, you're very sweet honey, thank you ... As for Amber ... You must learn not to spy on  
others ... I command you to stay in your room without your telescope for today ... Baileywick,  
escort Amber to her room, and make sure her telescope is not there ... "  
"—Yes, your highness" Then Amber was escorted by Baileywick to her room. After a few  
minutes, Sofia enters in Amber room and sits on her bed, she says:  
"—I am very sorry for this Amber"  
"—... Don't worry Sofia, I just deserve it..." — Amber Hugs her pillow and cries  
"—I just wish that I never watched the people trough that telescope..."  
"—...But you seem to have learned your lesson" Answered Sofia  
"—Yes ... But ..." And Amber could not say anything.  
Sofia wanted her sister to feel better  
"—Oh Amber ..." Sofia said worried, then smiled excitedly and told Amber:  
"—Oh! I know what you can do Amber! And it's something that you can do perfectly!"  
"—Oh really?! What is it Sofia?! Tell me!"

? Sofia:  
If you did something bad  
And you now feel really sad  
You have to say that you are sorry  
To the ones that you now worry

There is something special in you  
That only you can do  
You have to search inside your heart  
And you will know where to start

Amber: So... I have to make something special for daddy?  
Sofia: Yes! so he will know how you are sorry!  
Amber: (Thinks) ...I know!I have to give him a big big surprise!  
Sofia: Oh! That sounds perfect Amber!

Amber:  
There is something special in me  
That will show how I feel  
Sofia:  
You just searched inside your heart  
Amber:  
And I found where to start

Both:  
There is something special in us  
That will tear apart this fuss  
In our hearts we have enough potential  
To make this day

Something special... ?

Amber says happy by holing Sofia's hands:  
"—Thankyou Sofia! I know what to do now!"  
"—I am so glad that you now know what to do"  
"—Yes! But I will need your help with this! will you help me?"  
"—Sisters are always there to help each other!"  
"—Oh! Thank you Sofia! This will be the best surprise ever!"

Time passed and King returned from his boat trip, he was happy, he said:  
"—It's been a fabulous journey honey, I want to repeat it next year"  
"—I am glad you liked it Roly" said Miranda and smiled  
Sofia greeted the king and said:  
"—Daddy! Come with me!" she took Roland hands and tugged  
"—Oh! ... Ehm ... Of course daughter ... I'll go!" said the confused king, and she led him inside the  
castle. It was so dark inside, the king said:  
"—Why Is so dark in here?" and suddenly the candles were lit and all the castle servants  
shouted:  
"—Surprise !"  
And the king began to laugh, he said:  
"—Oh! It's a surprise party for me?" And Sofia replied:  
"—Yes Dad! Only for you!"  
"—Oh! Is very sweet of you Sofia! Thankyou!"  
"—Oh no! do not thank to me, thank Amber, she was the one who made this whole celebration in your  
honor!"  
"—Amber?" and he puts a mysterious face of joy.  
The king went to his daughter's room, he doubt a bit but then he knocked the  
door, Amber said:  
"—You can come in..." and Raoland entered saying:  
"—Amber? ..."  
"—Oh Dad ... I ..."  
"—Do not say anything Amber, thank you very much for the surprise party, really did not expect it"  
"—Really?"  
"—Yes Amber, but you missed a detail..."  
"—A detail? What I could have missed?"  
"—My party would not be complete without you in it ... Come celebrate with us Amber" and Amber  
excitedly hugged her father in tears, Sofia was watching it deep on their emotion.  
Already in the party, all the castle people was laughing and celebrating, Amber was  
aside to her father and then tells him:  
"—Oh, by the way ... I have another surprise for you daddy"  
"—Oh! Even more surprises?" Roland wonders so happily  
"—Chefs!" Amber said, clapping their hands and chefs came with a huge tray covered, Roland opened  
it and it was there his favorite Jiggly Wiggly Pudding, Amber look at her dad and said:  
"—Sorry for ruining your surprises daddy"  
"—Oh Amber ... Don't worry about that, the important thing is that you learned ... And now I know  
how you feel... ...I also have something for you" and the king handed a long box to Amber, Amber said  
surprised:  
"—Oh this... may be?!" Amber opened her present and she found her telescope inside, confused she said:  
"—But Dad! ... I ..."  
"—Amber, I forgive you... And I hope you now give it good use"  
"—Oh... Thankyou daddy... and Happy Birthday"  
"—Thank you Amber, for doing all this for me, this party is now complete"  
Amber turned around and smiled to Sofia, Sofia smiled back really happy.  
Then the king took off the candle of the cake and puts it in the pudding, and then blew out the candle  
and everyone clapped and laughed.

The end

Princess lesson:  
Always respect the privacy of others.


End file.
